


When In Vegas

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, but i love them too much, cinemacon 2017, dont take this seriously, ezra choking on colins dick, self indulgent nonsense, the best way to shut that pretentious twink up, there i said it, this isnt reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Colin Farrell and Ezra Miller are both in Vegas for Cinema-con 2017.Stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mild references to other possibly 'canon' events.
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> mild shitposting within the fic 
> 
>  
> 
> dont judge me i already judged myself

The second Colin walked away from Josh Horowitz he had his phone out and was texting Ezra.

_‘They’re getting smarter’_

He knew the lanky american was around somewhere, probably babbling to some reporter about the latest Justice League shenanigans, but all Colin could think about was the end of the event, the end of the night spent at Cinemacon, because that meant getting away from it all, to his hotel room inside Caesars Palace, _finally_ , to get to see Ezra for more than five seconds across a crowded room or five minutes shared in the back of a stifling hot tour van.

His phone buzzed in his pocket with a reply shortly after he’d gotten settled at his table, surrounded by various other people.

**‘What did they ask?’**

Colin grinned at the screen and texted back a swift reply, before the stage would demand his attention.

_‘Asking about Graves’_

**‘Oh, fuck’**

 

Far far later, around two in the morning, Colin was begging away from people asking him to join them at after parties, and taking the clearest exit route to his hotel room. He’d already texted Ezra the number, and secretly hoped that he would beat him there.

Unfortunately he arrived to find an empty suite, but it just meant he had time to prepare. The cheesy shit, the bouquets of roses and the bottle of champagne, were there, and had been for a while, but he had nearly forgotten about it. It was some kind of ridiculous celebration of a year of _‘knowing each other_ ’ in the biblical sense as well as social economic.

At least, that was what Ezra had joked about doing, and Colin, like a sap, had done it.

He had initially been wary about anything too seriously romantic, but the second there was a knock on the hotel room door, his thumping heartbeat told the real story.

**‘Please shave the hobo beard so that you don’t give me stubble burn from making out next time’**

Ezra had texted Colin a week previous.

After being mildly offended, he had agreed to do just that.

He yanked open the door to find Ezra leaning on the frame, still clad in his strange spiderman suit esc formal wear, with what looked like red duct tape running up the sides of his pants and on his wrists of his jacket.

“Who the fuck dressed you?”

Ezra opened his mouth, likely to go off on a tangent and such, so Colin simply reached out and tugged him inside by the black lapels of said jacket.

“Shh forget I asked.”

Ezra let out only a mild squeak of protest when Colin kissed him, by way of apology, along with a hug that ended with a groping of his cute ass.

“So you decided to go commando _again_? You’re such a tease.”

“No one is supposed to be able to tell.”

Ezra whined, making Colin just shake his head.

“You underestimate how observant people are, especially around you. Come now, let’s have a drink. A toast, to being in the same city, twice in one month. A fucking miracle if you ask me.”

Ezra was beaming at him as he opened the bottle and poured a glass each, non alcoholic of course, but Colin highly suspected his insufferably cute former co star was probably already buzzing from the con.

“Did you do this for me?”

Ezra was goggling at the roses, and leaning down to smell the nearest bunch, which made Colin smile.

“Of course. I’m not really a flower person myself, but I’ve been told they’re romantic. You forget, I asked what kind of flowers you liked, you said ‘red roses.’”

Ezra presented a very pretty picture, hovering over the roses like some kind of woodland fae fallen out of a storybook, and it only made Colin want to get him naked faster.

God, it was almost three in the morning, but he felt wide awake.

“I thought you were kidding… but you remembered. Did you miss me?”

Colin walked over to run a hand over Ezra’s shoulder line, turning him to face him, so they could kiss again, slower that time, lazy, like there was all the time in the world, and Colin didn’t want to just throw him over on the bed and take him hard and fast.

“Yes. I did. A lot.”

“It’s only been a week.”

“I know.”

Ezra held his gaze and then slid a hand from his chest down to palm his groin,

“You’re pretty hard. Should I take care of this….Daddy?”

Colin rolled his eyes before biting back a groan,

“I asked you not to call me that, baby. It’s too weird, but yes. Get on your knees.”

So much for undressing _him_ and then taking _him_ apart.

Ezra smirked at him, and quickly did just that, long fingered hands undoing the button and zip way too fast not to be practiced.

“When I was being swarmed by little girls at my last show, _this_ was all I could think about.”

Colin put a hand through Ezra’s hair, noting the softness, and how much longer it seemed, even after only a few months since the horrible cut for the movie.

“Should I be flattered or concerned?”

Ezra shrugged, and leaned forward, swallowing down Colin’s cock in a heartstopping instant, not quite gagging, but definitely unable to speak.

Colin could feel his tongue working against the underside, and it made his knees threaten to give out.

“You should always be like this. Then I don’t have to shush you, or try to coach you on proper interview answers.”

Colin hummed to himself, and tightened his hand in Ezra’s hair when he felt him shift back, sucking purposefully hard over the tip of his cock before pulling away to reply.

His always plump lips were reddened from kissing and shiny slick with spit,

“You think I should always be choking on your dick?  Sign me up.”

Colin couldn’t help laughing,

“From what I hear, your singing gets a little grating. My sister looked up some of your songs, before sending them to me. Very, uh, unique.”

Ezra pouted,

“I have no formal training. Acting is the thing I’ve been doing the longest. I can’t believe you’d say that.”

Colin just smirked right back at him, and stroked a hand over those sharp cheekbones,

“You’re very talented, but you need to realize you don’t have to be good at _everything_.”

“Just this.”

Ezra grazed his mouth along the length of Colin’s cock and then wrapped his hand around it properly, before giving it a couple tugs, and letting it go, eyes locked on the precum beading at the tip,

“Can’t wait for you to be inside me again. I feel like I haven’t been fucked in forever.”

Colin sighed, and then jerked his thumb towards the bedroom.

“Let’s quit fucking around then. I need you naked, pronto.”

Ezra beamed again, and actually bounced to his feet, before tugging Colin by the hand, and almost making him trip as his pants threatened to fall down his legs.

Colin shrugged out of his own jacket and shirt, before taking care of his pants, turning just in time to catch Ezra staring at him.

“What?”

“I didn’t actually mean to come off like, as I did about the whole facial hair thing. I just, really wanted you to be able to eat me out without scraping me raw.”

If Colin hadn’t already been fully hard from being inside his pseudo rentboy’s mouth, he was now. “Is that right?”

He stalked towards Ezra, who was naked from the waist up now, chest covered with only a smattering of hair near his sternum, and let his hands glide over the exposed skin, down to cup his ass again, before pulling him flush to his body,

“Y-yes. Would you?”

Colin chuckled,

“Well, if you ask nicely baby, I’ll be tempted to do anything that can be proven to make you scream.”

 

*

 

Ezra couldn’t really get undressed fast enough when Colin was already naked, lounging on the bed waiting for him, lazily stroking his perfect thick cock. The fact was he’d been bluffing about the whole _‘eating out’_ thing, but now that he said he would? Well, Ezra wasn’t about to fuck around.

He got rid of his pants, and he’d been commando because that meant faster access, duh, and climbed onto the bed, almost vibrating with excitement, letting Colin pull him in for another kiss, now hotter and sloppier, considering they were finally both naked and on a decently comfy flat surface.

The quick tryst they’d had in the band van back in San Francisco hadn’t been nearly enough, but it was certainly better than nothing. Ezra thought maybe he’d have shot off at the faintest touch right then and there if that hadn’t happened.

“Come on baby, get on your back for me.”

Ezra quickly complied, rolling over off of where he’d been hovering over Colin, fighting the urge to grind his cock down against the man’s hips, and happily spread his legs so that they could change positions, and Colin quickly planted a kiss on his bare shoulder before moving back, placing a strong hand on each of his thighs, keeping him still.

“Are you gonna make me come before you fuck me?”

Colin looked up at him and Ezra swore his eyes darkened,

“That is sort of the plan, considering how _you_ can easily go again.”

Colin didn’t quite tease him, but he also didn’t fully suck on his cock before actually going lower and kissing him right below his sack.

“Uh okay, wow. You really know what you’re doing?”

“Mhm, I’ve done this plenty of times.”

Ezra’s mind actually went pleasantly blank for a few seconds as he imagined Colin doing just that to someone else, before a white hot spear of jealousy shot through him, and he felt like pouting again.

That was, until the first press of the man’s tongue breached him, and he couldn’t help arching his back, pressing closer, whining for more.

One of Colin’s hands left his thigh to grasp his cock, and he was shamelessly thrusting up into that touch next, pre cum already dripping onto his stomach and chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Feels good baby?”

Colin asked, facetious little fucker he was, and Ezra squeaked instead of protesting indignantly, as the man let go of his other thigh, holding him open only with his shoulders bracing against his thighs now, and a finger slipped inside him, to be quickly joined by another, curving up and rubbing right against his prostate, throwing him into his orgasm without a warning.

“Ah-h-h-h, you fucking bastard.”

Ezra managed to pant out, cock still twitching over his stomach, spilling onto his skin, as Colin’s thumb rubbed over the slit, drawing out the sensation.

“Good boy.”

Colin hummed against his inner thigh, the sound vibrating and making Ezra dizzy as he was lost in the aftershocks, so much that he didn't even notice that the man hadn’t stopped fingering him, and was now adding a third.

“God, you’re trying to kill me.”

“Yep. I want to steal your role in that fucking series. Surprise, all along Graves was in disguise as a young man.”

Ezra bit back a laugh, and that turned into a moan as Colin _finally_ put his mouth on his cock, which was still somehow painfully hard, and actually licked up some of his come, which had just been getting sticky on his chest.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Colin kept stroking over Ezra’s cock and moved up the length of his body, bracing over top of him, a heavy and blissfully welcome weight.

“Do you need my cock back in your mouth to stop your complaining?”

“Only if you want to come down my throat.”

Colin pressed down even harder, grinding against him,

“Fuck baby, no. I need to be inside you. Got some stuff too. It’s flavored. So I can eat you out again after.”

“Wait what?”

Ezra was sure his eyes were wide, and Colin was smirking, leaning in to kiss him until he’d almost forgotten.

“It’s strawberry.”

Colin shifted up and over, reaching into the bedside drawer for the little bottle, and the second he drizzled some on his cock, and slicked up his fingers to press back inside of him, Ezra bit back a giggle.

“Smells like candy.”

“I know, sex shops are weird, okay, but they are all fucking over Vegas. What can I say?”

Ezra licked his lips,

“Next time invite me on your shopping adventure. Next time say, _‘Hey Ezra, wanna walk around Vegas with me?’”_

“People will talk…”

“I don’t give a fuck-”

Colin interrupted him with a kiss, distracting him enough as he withdrew his fingers again and lined up his cock to slowly press inside. It had been a week since Ezra had done anything, much less even had time to finger himself and think of Colin, but the burn wasn’t nearly as bad that time, considering how relaxed he was from the first orgasm.

“God baby, you’re so tight.”

“Mmm, fuck me harder... please Daddy.”

“Stop that.”

Ezra couldn’t help whining,

“What do you want me to call you? Papa? Father? Sweet darling?”

Colin hissed out a breath, sinking in deeper,

“If you start singing, I will put you over my knee.”

Ezra’s eyes nearly crossed,

“Holy fuck, please, do that anyway?”

Colin shifted back and thrust back in without much warning, making Ezra’s cock ache where it was trapped between their bodies.

“I’ll think about it.”

Within a few minutes Ezra couldn’t really think straight, and the room smelled like sex and strawberries, as Colin’s movements started becoming erratic, he could feel the man worrying his teeth against his neck, lips and tongue soothing over the spot that he’d marked.

“Gonna come.”

Colin’s irish lilt really was noticeable the more frantic he got, and Ezra leaned up to wrap his legs tighter around the man’s waist, hands digging into his shoulders,

“Please, please, please.”

Colin let out a low moan, and stopped moving, as Ezra could feel his cock pulsing inside of him, as his own cock spurted a few drops of come over his stomach, before the man slipped a hand between them and tugged roughly, finishing him off proper, and forcing his head back against the pillow, desperate for him to stop, but also to never let it end.

“God you’re so fucking pretty.”

Colin murmured, maybe not meaning for him to hear, but Ezra just smiled, somewhat dreamily, still lost in a haze from the orgasm, though he did dimly notice as Colin pulled back again, that time kissing him all over, torturing him with sensory overload as the man’s lips dragged down his chest, licking over where he’d now made a mess of himself twice, and then down, a groan vibrating into his skin as the man moved between his legs, putting his mouth to where Ezra could feel come slipping out of his hole.

“God-d-d-d damn fuck, Colin!”

The man blinked up at him, innocent as could be, mouth shiny with that fucking flavored lube.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Ezra put a hand to the man’s hair, ruining the perfect style with a quick comb from his fingers,

“I’m too sensitive for you to be doing that.” He whined.

“Don’t make me spank you.”

One of the man’s broad palms hovered over a thigh, somewhat threateningly, before Colin dipped back down, licking and sucking at Ezra’s twitching hole, obscenely cleaning him and practically making him hard again from the almost teasing touches.

But it was impossible.

He’d need a few hours to recover, not to mention the fact he was flying out at ten in the morning, headed back home.

He let Colin continue until it truly became painful, and he nudged him back with a knee tapping the side of his shoulder.

“Please, just let me hold you before I have to say goodbye.”

By then, it was almost a quarter til five, and Ezra was already dreading the walk back to his own hotel room.

Colin was petting his side, fingers dragging over Ezra’s bare ribs and up higher, to hold his face, cupping his cheek against his palm, before he leaned in to press his forehead against his own,

“You don’t have to leave me. I’m not gonna kick you out.”

Colin settled against the sheets and pulled Ezra into his arms properly, throwing a leg over his, making them a mess of tangled limbs, and sweaty skin.

His breathing slowed, and Ezra finally and truly relaxed, feeling exhaustion claim him, as he swore he felt Colin’s lips against his temple.

“Happy anniversary baby.”

 

 

 


End file.
